Hojo's Angel
by DarkAlchemistNinja
Summary: This story began as a Role-Play many years ago based on one premise: What would have happened to Cloud Strife and the rest of the story if Zack Fair had not rescued him from Hojo's greasy hands? Here is an intriguing take on that idea. - warning however, there are descriptive medical scenes. also eventual Mpreg
1. Awakening

**Author's Note: **It has been a very long time since I wrote fanfiction. So I apologize if it sucks. Also if any of the information regarding what I have left of the canonical FFVII universe is incorrect, bear with me; I have my own manner of doing stuff. 

* * *

He drifted in darkness, voices around him muted beyond his ability to understand them. _Is this the Lifestream?_ he thought to himself absently as he floated about, his consciousness drifting around the ether. It was nice in oblivion... It was soothing and calm. Free from pain and the human duties of the quest for understanding everything.

Abruptly his reverie was ruined as he came to; pain shooting through his body as something foul was again injected into one of the many tubes that were inserted into his body. Blue eyes snapped open and immediately started to burn as the solution that kept him in stasis began to eat away at his eyes. He closed them again. He heard loud beeping as the solution was draining, being pumped out and into another tube, no doubt.

It was nothing new, it had happened many times... too many for him to count, really. He'd held out hope at first that someone would save him, but after a while... that hope had faded. Hell was now his reality. A living, never end ing nightmare that he lived every day. As the fluid drained down his body, his blonde hair drooped a little bit, but still retained, miraculously after all this time, it's original spike. He coughed harshly, sputtering as he spat out what little of the solution had landed in his mouth and throat.

His blue eyes opened again as he heard the bastard. He glared out through the swiftly clearing fog that was the stasis solution at the greasy silky voice that was a constant irritation to his victim. "Oh good. You're awake." The blonde inside the stasis chamber growled in reply. "tsk... that is no way to behave." Said the same voice. "Hojo..." he hissed. "What hell do you have in store for me today?"

The speaker, Hojo; Adjusted his glasses and glanced at the one now being held up by little more than a post painfully screwed into his spine. "Now now, Cloud. It's not Hell, it's science." He said calmly. "Then let me out of here!" he said harshly, knowing better than to thrash lest he permanantly injure himself. He contented himself with just simply glaring.

He expected the scientist to ignore him or refuse as usual. However... "fine." came the brisque reply. Cloud blinked. One of the few things he could do that didn't cause him immense pain. He saw the raven haired bastard hit a button at the side of his tank and the glass lowered around him. One of Hojo's assistants started to disconnect the various IV's and tubes that were attached to him, then lowered the pole that kept Cloud suspendedly aloft -quite painfully mind you- till his feet hit the floor.

He screamed in agony as the screws were removed from his spine, causing him to collapse onto the floor in a rather undignified heap. He was not left there long though. The assistants grabbed him and picked him up off the floor. Cloud wanted to fight, but his attempts were feeble at best, having been in this situation for at least two months. They placed him on a metal gurney and secured him to it through straps on each arm and ankle, one across his knees, and a last across his chest.

He closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep... actual sleep... not that forced stasis coma he kept getting drugged into. That was surprisingly not restful in the slightest. All too soon he heard that damn slimeball's voice once more. "hmm It seems you've taken all you can of the Mako treatement." Hojo said, gazing at a chart. He held up a syringe. "Time to introduce something new." Inside the syringe was a solution that seemed to almost sparkle as if infused with small diamonds.

Cloud shook his head. "Don't." he said, knowing the words were futile and would fall on deaf ears. Hojo just laughed and inserted the syringe into the shunt that was in Cloud's forearm; the only one not removed by his assistants. Instantly there was pain shooting through his bloodstream, slowly at first, drifting up his arm and making him moan with pain but then, when it reached his heart, he screamed; his back arching as much as it could off the table as pain coursed through him almost unbearably.

"Take him to room 214 B" said Hojo callously, ignoring the writhing figure of Cloud who continued to scream loudly as the assistants wheeled the metal gurney Cloud was strapped helplessly to into a soundproofed room, locked the wheels, and left him to writhe out his agony in darkness as they shut off the light.

His body in absolute agony, Cloud was convinced he was about to die; he could see nothing but white; even knowing the room was dark. He could feel his skin begin to prickle, as if he were mutating. As the initial pain began to subsided after who knew how many minutes? hours? days? He lie there panting and gasping for breath as the darkness around him came; the white fading.

He was itchy now... all over itchy... like his skin was flaking off or something. And a dull ache had begun to develop near his shoulderblades, and also under them. He had no idea what this meant; but the pain had abated enough to where he could actually fall asleep. So he did, despite the itching that was driving him insane. In the darkness... he wasn't able to see what was happening to his own body... That crafty bastard had made sure of that... He supposed Hojo wanted to be the one to see the transformations first... or perhaps it was part of his torture.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Eventually there will be more characters, many more... but this is just to set up the idea of things... i hope you like it and i'll try to be regular about adding to the story (at least once a week)


	2. Diamonds

Chapter two is considerably longer than chapter one. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Pain greeted him as he woke up. The room was still dark, but at least he wasn't itching anymore. He moved to raise a hand and realized that he wasn't strapped down anymore either. He wondered how long he'd been out... it must have been a while and quite a deep slumber for them to have been able to come in and unstrap him without him moving.

Then again, it had been weeks since he'd gotten decent, non-induced slumber at all. He raised his hand and moved his fingers, feeling himself all over. Aside from a strange slightly grainy skin texture... he seemed to be fine... asdie from that ache across his shoulders. That was annoying but there wasn't much he could do about it.

He sat up, or tried to. It took several minutes and quite a few false-starts before he actually managed to sit up. He was panting with the sheer amount of effort it had taken him. Was he really that weak? He supposed two months in stasis could do that to you but wasn't Mako exposure supposed to strengthen you? Then again... that was usually combined with intense training.

He experimentally moved his legs. Well, they worked... theoretically anyway. He shifted on the gurney and swung his legs over the side of it. The question was... could he stand? He suddenly realized that upon sitting up, some of the pain in his shoulderblades had lessened considerably. He rolled them and hissed as pain shot through him.

He reached a hand back to massage his shoulder and froze, all thoughts of standing up vanishing from his head as he felt a lump on his back. he shifted hands and felt an identical one on the other side. "What the...?" he muttered. He sighed. Whatever it was... he'd deal with it later. one thing at a time.

Just as he was about to shift off the metal gurney he had been laying on; which wasn't comfortable in the least, mind you; The lights flickered on and he was momentarily blinded. As his eyes adjusted a bit he glanced around. Typical. He was in what was essentially a padded cell. There was a camera up in the corner, the metal gurney, and a door. That was pretty much it.

He looked at himself... or what he could see. He seemed healthy enough, aside from being in considerable pain every time he tried to move. Then he caught it. A slight shimmer as the light hit his hand just right. He shifted about despite soft moans of pain and noticed it was everywhere.

At that moment he realized that the assistants (because like hell would Hojo do any manual labor that wasn't inflicting pain on his victims) had had the decency, at the very least, to put a pair of black shorts on him. He went back to examining himself. Ok so his skin looked like it had diamonds embedded in it. That was new.

Thinking to himself a bit, he tried to recall if he could remember anything said about what Hojo had done to him thus far. There was the injection of a serum Hojo had simply referred to as 'Genome E' and had recalled being in intense pain for a week as whatever was happening inside his abdomen happened. Hojo had seemed pleased with the results, and then had stuck him back in stasis.

Assuming Hojo had been continuously subjecting him to Mako treatements, he figured he'd probably reached quite a lethality record. He moaned softly as the bumps on his shoulders throbbed painfully. It seemed they were growing slightly. He went back to thinking. That diamond lookng shit he'd just injected in him was beyond his actual knowledge... Hojo had neglected to name it before subjecting Cloud to the horrible shit.

Reaching back to where the screws had been in his body he found, to his utter shock, a bandage! Come to think of it, he was bandaged wherever there had been IVs or tubes stuck in him. "Well shit, perhaps someone that works for that disgusting serpent of a man actually has a heart." he mused out loud to no one. Not that he considered Hojo a _man_ of any sort, really... more like a monster in human skin. He shifted a bit on the gurney and jumped as he heard a noise.

A small flap in the bottom of the door moved and food was shoved in. Oh right... food. Something Cloud hadn't had in Gaia knew how long since he had been mostly fed by tubes and other nasty methods due to being in stasis. He stared at the tray as his stomach decided now would be a good time to eat itself; announcing to Cloud that he was indeed hungry.

Welp, he _had_ to get up now. No real choice in the matter. He shifted a bit on the gurney and slowly and painfully slid his hip so his foot hit the floor. Padded room generally meant padded floor, so at least it wasn't cold and hard. He shifted and put weight on his leg experimentally. He didn't immediately collapse so that was a good sign, but dear Gaia that was painful!

He stifled a moan and slowly shifted his other hip off the gurney so he was essentially leaning against it. He clung to the thing like a toddler trying to find his balance for a while, the entire time trying to ignore the intense pain shooting through him. He gazed at his forearm. The shunt... that damnable thing was still there. They'd left one in. He didn't dare remove it... he was no doctor and if he wasn't careful he could hemmorage himself to death in a matter of seconds if he did it wrong.

Finally gaining his bearings and, despite how much pain he was actually in, he managed to lift a foot and take a step. He held onto the gurney and made his way down it towards the food, using it as sort of a lifeline for the moment till he had no choice but to let go and toddle, feeling too much pain with each step to think of how foolish he might look, till he got to the food tray. He slowly lowered himself to the floor and reached for the tray, going at the food like ... well.. like someone who hadn't eaten real food in months.

* * *

Meanwhile Hojo was watching all this via the observation camera in the corner. A knock at his door, or rather an insistant and annoying tapping made itself known. "Whoever is there, this is my office and i'm rather busy, please remvoe yourself from my lab." "like hell." Came an all-too familiar drawl.

Hojo jerked and inwardly swore, but did not even look at him. "What do you want now, Reno?" he asked, his tone bordering between impatient and nervous. The redheaded Turk wandered into the office as Hojo hurridly turned the 'channel' on the tv to show one of his other victims. His boss, namely, Rufus Shinra, had no idea he had captured Cloud; in fact, there was a rather large investigation going on in search of the blonde bastard. It was beyond Hojo's care _why_ they were searching so desperately for such a low level member of SOLDIER, but like hell would he give up his most promising research subject since Sephiroth.

"I asked what it is you want." Hojo said, turning to face him at last, his impatience winning out against his nerves. Reno was anything but relaxed, though he constantly seemed to look it. His blue-green eyes locked on Hojo. "Boss says you overshot your funding again." He said calmly, tapping his main weapon, the Electromagnetic Rod (EMR), against his shoulder. "He wants to know what on Gaia could possbily be using this much resource without showing results."

Hojo glared at him. "I need time. Darknation wasn't created in a day, Brat." "Darknation already exists." Retorted Reno. "Hey, i'm just here to deliver a message." He said lazily. "Boss says show him some results by the end of the month, or you'll be meeting the 'business' end of my EMR." He held up a hand and wandered out of the office. Hojo rolled his eyes. He had two weeks. The end of the month was in two weeks... He had to speed things up with Cloud, if that was the case.

Hojo had been tasked with making Remnants. However in order to make Remnants, one must have a compatible and capeable subject with the ability to do so. He had searched far and wide till he'd found Cloud to be the best candidate. Perhaps President Shinra would be sated once the gestation had begun... but before that... Hojo had to finish altering Cloud's genetic make-up.


End file.
